


Without a Doubt

by PreseaMoon



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreseaMoon/pseuds/PreseaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuryuu looks like a girl. Just as, like, a statement of fact, not opinion. And Alibaba hasn’t spent an extensive amount of time thinking about Hakuryuu’s face or anything like that. Only in the time it’s been since Hakuryuu unexpectedly arrived at his room and somehow ended up between his thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without a Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Nearly zero revision.
> 
> Writing something like this without anything actually leading up to it is rather... difficult for me. Because, like, where is the justification for the situation and other things? However, that can be tedious and not what I wanted to write, so.
> 
> I don't know.

Hakuryuu looks like a girl. Just as, like, a statement of fact, not opinion. His face leans pretty heavily into feminine. The lines are all soft and curved and the scar only serves to highlight it. If Alibaba were to casually mention it to Aladdin or Morgiana or his master, they’d totally agree, because once it’s been realized it’s obvious. Hakuryuu looks like a girl and it can’t be helped. Maybe in a few years he’ll roughen up or gain some edge, but Alibaba’s not all that confident about it. 

And he hasn’t spent an extensive amount of time thinking about Hakuryuu’s face or anything like that. Only in the time it’s been since Hakuryuu unexpectedly arrived at his room with his hair down and not much more than a robe on. Then he really started to get in depth and repetitive in his justification when Hakuryuu somehow ended up between his thighs.

The sequence of events that led to this isn’t something Alibaba is one hundred percent certain of. They were talking about something. The upcoming journey to the dungeon, maybe? Alibaba isn’t sure. He’s a little past caring about that.

He’s a little confused is all, and it surprisingly doesn’t have much to do with any of that. The way Hakuryuu is kissing along his thigh is deliberate and lingering, with just the right amount of suction and his lips are ridiculously soft and it’s really, unfairly great, like nothing else he’s experienced. Alibaba can feel warmth churning low in his belly like an oncoming storm that’s sure to ravage, keeping still is too difficult and he doesn’t want to anyway. All those feelings and instincts are jumbled together. They reflect in his too warm, contorted face. But despite all of that, Hakuryuu doesn’t really look all that into it, what he’s doing or Alibaba’s reaction to it. Not like he’s bored, exactly, but sort of like this is just something he’s doing, without thought or care or expectation of his own enjoyment. Is he enjoying it? Alibaba isn’t sure he sees how he could.

Yet… he thinks Hakuryuu is the one who initiated this? What other reason could there be for him to have come to Alibaba’s room in the middle of the night like this? Granted, prior to this happening, this wasn’t something he would have even considered being possible. Any of the thoughts he’d had at Hakuryuu’s arrival he can’t recall now.

But, that Hakuryuu could have come here for this express purpose is so baffling it makes Alibaba’s head spin and his stomach tighten with unexpected desire.

He brings a knuckle to his lips like he might need to bite down to control himself. Meanwhile, Hakuryuu continues, unhurriedly marching towards his destination, and Alibaba is torn between wanting to drag his head forward to make him get on with it and sliding to join him on the ground to kiss him, neither of which are what he should be thinking in this situation.

But he can’t really help thinking like that. No one’s ever done this sort of thing to him before and his body really, really likes it and wants to take it as far as it will go. To accomplish this, his body has taken his mind hostage, with overwhelming success thanks to his brain eternally reeling, because of all the people who could be doing this it’s Ren Hakuryuu, and that doesn’t make sense for loads of reasons.

Like Hakuryuu being a prince from an enemy country and Alibaba hardly knows him. And then there’s also the little fact that Hakuryuu is a boy, the exact opposite of Alibaba’s type in pretty much all the ways that matter. Unfortunately Alibaba’s body doesn’t seem to care and his mind is having a hard time keeping up, thus Alibaba’s excessive focus on the femininity of Hakuryuu’s features.

It’s not like there’s that much of a difference in this anyway, right—with it being a boy instead of a girl and all? It’s not like Alibaba is touching him. If it were a girl doing this instead, maybe it wouldn’t feel any different. It’s not like Alibaba has any experience for comparison. In fact, he’s sort of grateful. If he did, maybe it wouldn’t be possible to believe it’d be the same.

Loose strands of Hakuryuu’s hair sway with his subtle movements and tickle Alibaba’s thigh, some even drag from the top to the underside, but luckily he doesn’t laugh or fidget at it. When he’s finally nearly there, Alibaba tenses and spreads his hands out on the bed in anticipation.

“Have… Have you done this before?” he asks with a too husky voice that’s void of inflection.

Only when Hakuryuu levels him with one of the flattest stares he’s ever received does Alibaba realize what he’s just said can be taken several ways. Hakuryuu has apparently taken it a bit more derogatorily than was intended. Alibaba’s just curious, although maybe even that is somewhere on the rude end of the spectrum—especially with a dignified imperial prince—or it’s at the very least poorly timed.

Hakuryuu clears his throat, no longer looking to Alibaba but somewhere off to the side. Senselessly, Alibaba’s eyes flicker the same direction and, expectedly, find nothing of interest. Hakuryuu catches the movement, and he looks to Alibaba and then away, almost self-consciously. Hair slips over his shoulder and curtains his face, leaving not much more than his nose visible. It’s hard to say whether this diminishes or strengthens Alibaba’s perception. His robe reveals a good portion of his flat chest, and the line of his neck reaches it delicately.

Hakuryuu’s hair looks soft, soft as the hair of the girls at pleasure houses, no actually it looks softer, silkier, finer, like it’s had a lifetime of care. Alibaba wants to run his hands through it, from the roots to the ends, and feel it between his fingers. He hadn’t realized Hakuryuu’s hair was this long either; it suits him. The ends sway just above his collarbone and their dark color stand out against his skin. He thinks of what it would look like fanned out behind him on the bed’s equally light blankets.

“I know what I’m doing, in any case.”

Alibaba blinks away his daze and replays what’s just been said. Did he miss part of that sentence? Was that really it? It couldn’t be. That doesn’t answer much of anything, if anything it only confuses him.

Alibaba’s about to voice his confusion, though he’s dimly aware it’s not the time and doing so is more of a delaying tactic, but Hakuryuu puts a stop to that by leaning forward to gently lick up his cock; his tongue seems to curl upwards to fit the shape better. Alibaba’s world blanks out as a consequence, his vision literally going fuzzy for a second or two as his stomach clenches so tightly he thinks it might rupture.

His cock is hard and straight and eager, and Alibaba wonders if it would be out of place if he were embarrassed and if he should care.

He lets out a high-pitched humming noise as Hakuryuu bends his head forward to wrap his lips around him. The heat in his face is so intense Alibaba wouldn’t be surprised if it were enough to melt his skin right off. All over his skin feels stretched thin, and right under that his muscles are vibrating with nerves, wanting to move and touch and release.

Hakuryuu isn’t helping. His head is moving and his tongue his swirling and it really feels so much nicer than it really has any right to. There’s a small, luminescent blush spanning from one cheek to the other. It makes him look pretty—or cute or something—as he sucks and drags his lips and tongue with certainty.

Hakuryuu is really unfair.

With his eyes half-lidded, Alibaba can easily tell his eyelashes are probably too long and too dark to qualify as anything other than feminine. And his skin—aside from the scar, obviously, which really isn’t that bad anyway—is so pale and perfect it’d most likely glow in the light of the moon. Too bad it’s so far away.

As Alibaba hesitantly reaches a hand forward to maybe rest it on Hakuryuu’s head, Hakuryuu’s arms slide along the tops of his thighs, ultimately reaching for Alibaba’s hips. They bunch the thick, baggy fabric of Alibaba’s clothes, and he’s momentarily regretful the time and effort hasn’t been taken to find his skin instead. He still takes it as a sign that touching Hakuryuu should be fine, so he lets a single hand land atop his head, finding the hair to be just as expected. He lets his fingers tips rake down through it, to Hakuryuu’s cheek then along his jaw, and he doesn’t know how he feels about Hakuryuu not reacting to it.

Alibaba’s other hand has found its way to his own face, covering most of one side with his teeth sinking into the palm as he puffs out hard exhales of air. At one particularly sharp pull, he nearly draws blood. His back straightens, arches as he unconsciously pushes his hips forward and lets himself lay back on the bed. Idly, mind glossed over with pleasure and sensation, he hopes this is the reaction he’d have to anyone doing this, not just Hakuryuu.

His hands find their way to just below his chest. They clutch, twisting and pulling his clothes, and he can feel Hakuryuu tug back. For some reason it makes him want to laugh, but he thinks if he tried nothing would come out.

When it ends, Alibaba is silent, almost as if his body’s response is delayed or isn’t convinced it’s over. And Hakuryuu, too, doesn’t retreat immediately, letting the weight of Alibaba sit in his mouth before pulling back slowly.

Alibaba sits up and Hakuryuu doesn’t move, apparently gathering his bearings. His eyes are shut and he’s breathing softly through his mouth. Alibaba’s clothes feel like a sauna and his skin is heavy with humid warmth. He feels both drained and energized at once.

Hakuryuu stands up smoothly, with grace, like a prince, but doesn’t make eye contact or look Alibaba’s way at all. To his surprise, Hakuryuu starts to turn away and make his leave without saying a single thing.

He makes it a few steps, while Alibaba’s too dumbfound to do anything about it, but then he’s lurching forward, grabbing for Hakuryuu’s hand and holding it loosely in his own.

“You,” Alibaba holds out the word until it dies as he works out what to say next. “You don’t have to go,” is what he settles on, not totally confident because he can’t tell what’s on Hakuryuu’s mind.

The enclosed hand twitches, and Hakuryuu gives him what might constitute as a weak smile before pulling his hand free.

Alibaba almost reaches out again, but something about the way Hakuryuu’s eyes are set stops him.

“It’s fine, Sir Alibaba.” Hakuryuu takes a few more steps away. He stops and faces him. And then, instead of saying anything like it looks like he wants to, he bows and leaves, shutting the door behind him quietly.

Alibaba falls to the bed, heavily, sinking into the cushion of the mattress and letting some pillows roll into him. There’s a sinking feeling in his stomach, regret, and though there’s time, he still doesn’t follow after.


End file.
